poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Madison Taylor
Madison Taylor (Tomoyo Daidouji in Japanese) is a fictional, major supporting character in Clamp's anime and manga series Cardcaptor Sakura and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle. She is the best friend of the series' protagonist, Sakura Avalon, and her second cousin on their mothers' side. The daughter of the president of Taylor Toy Company, Samantha Taylor, Madison lives a life of wealth and is watched over by a team of female bodyguards. She has access to a variety of prototype technological gadgets from her mother's company, and supplies Sakura and Keroberos with different communication devices throughout the series. She is depicted as being mature, kindhearted, intelligent, and regularly speaking using more formal verb conjugations and expressions than normally seen in elementary students. She is a talented singer, and is shown performing in various school events. In the anime, her musical ability causes her to be targeted by both the Voice and Song cards. When she learns of Sakura's new role as a Cardcaptor, she insists that Sakura must wear "special outfits" and begins providing Sakura with the various costumes she wears during her captures as well as accompanying her on missions to record the events with her video camera. She encourages Sakura's love of Li, and later becomes Li Showron's confidante and ally when he falls in love with Sakura. Relationships Sakura Avalon: Li Showron: Meilin Rae: Ash Ketchum: Kero: Madison's Pokemon *Piplup → Prinplup → Empoleon ♂ *Emolga ♀ *Budew → Roselia → Roserade ♀ *Swablu → Altaria ↔ Mega Altaria ♀ *Igglybuff → Jigglypuff → Wigglytuff ♀ *Pidove → Tranquill → Unfezant ♂ *Turtwig → Grotle → Torterra ♂ *Vulpix → Ninetales ♀ *Egg → Rockruff → Lycanroc (Midday form) ♀ *Tympole → Palpitoad → Sesimitoad ♀ *Snover → Abomasnow ↔ Mega Abomasnow ♂ *Electrike → Manectric ↔ Mega Manectric ♂ *Chespin → Quilladin → Chesnaught ♂ *Kecleon ♂ *Woobat (Shiny) → Swoobat (Shiny) ♀ *Venonat → Venomoth ♀ *Popplio → Brionne → Primarina ♀ *Masquerain ♂ *Gligar → Gliscor ♂ *Eevee ♀ *Beldum → Metang → Metagross ↔ Mega Metagross *Frillish (Female) *Purrloin → Liepard ♀ *Yanma → Yanmega ♂ *Zangoose ♂ *Axew → Fraxure → Haxorus ♂ *Noibat → Noivern ♀ *Deino ♀ *Phanpy → Donphan ♂ *Cherubi → Cherrim ♀ *Bulbasaur ♀ *Wooper → Quasire ♀ *Gloom → Bellasoom ♀ *Tepig → Pignite → Emboar ♂ Trivia *Madison is very similar to Bubbles from the Powerpuff Girls and likes her hobbies to video and film her friends air actions. *Her ultra guardian uniform is blue and aquamarine. *In the episode Sakura in Wonderland, she played the role of Humpty Dumpty. Gallery Madison_Taylor_pony.png|Madison in her Pony form Category:Females Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Non-Disney characters Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Non-Disney sidekicks Category:Singing characters Category:Singing Heroes Category:Cardcaptors Category:Singers Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures team Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures Team (Sonic876) Category:League of the Weekender Heroes Category:Kids Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Last of Kind Category:Blue Characters Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Anime characters Category:Anime Category:Anime Heroes Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Angel Squads Category:Kyle's Great Friends Category:Kyle's Family Category:Nightmare Destroyer Category:Alpha Category:Characters who have a Key Stone Category:Characters who can use Mega Evolution Category:Z-Ring Users Category:Pokemon trainer Category:Ultra Guardians Category:Anime Heroines Category:Trainers who own a Shiny Pokemon Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Yuma Tsukumo's Adventures allies